Corpse
Corpses 'are the long or recently deceased citizens of the underwater city of Rapture and the flying city of Columbia. Characteristics Different enemy classes interact with the protagonist in different ways. A Splicer will attack at first sight, a Big Daddy will ignore the subject unless provoked, and a Security Device will assail the player unless hacked. A Corpse will simply lie in a heap and serves as a set decoration rather than as an enemy. Corpses serve the same function as containers. It's important to note, however, that Corpses are distinct from the bodies of enemies felled at the hands of the player. The bodies of these enemies will be labeled by their fighting style when killed (Rosie, Spider Splicer, etc.) while Corpses will always be labeled as "Corpse." However, just like any body or container, some Corpses can be used to deal damage to enemies by throwing them with Telekinesis. ''BioShock In BioShock, Jack comes across numerous Corpses. These men and women met untimely, often tragic ends through excessive splicing, the violence of the Rapture Civil War, Rapture's crumbling infrastructure, or by their own hand. Because of ADAM's special properties, it lingered in the bodies of its users and could be recycled again and again. Many of the Little Sisters encountered can be found drawing blood from specifically placed Corpses. ADAM Corpses Corpses become far more important in BioShock 2 and its downloadable content in which they become quest items. '''ADAM Corpses are Corpses that a Little Sister can Harvest ADAM from and pass on to the player. Subject Delta and Subject Sigma, as Alpha Series Big Daddies, can adopt unaccompanied girls who will guide them to the nearest ADAM Corpse. ADAM Corpse Locations Ryan Amusements There are two ADAM Corpses in this area with two chances to gather them: #The Toasty body in the lobby of the Rapture Memorial Museum. #Carlson Fiddle's body in a maintenance room in Journey to the Surface. Pauper's Drop There are seven ADAM Corpses in this area with four chances to gather them: #The Toasty body near the news stand by the Fishbowl Diner #The Toasty body clutching a Creme-Filled Cake in the Town Square #The Toasty body on the roof of Fontaine Clinics being watched over by a Security Camera. #The Toasty body in the Market Place of Skid Row being watched over by a Security Camera. #The Toasty body in the Skid Row apartment by the record player. #The Toasty body in the center of The Sinclair Deluxe lobby. #The Toasty body clutching a camera in apartment 211. Siren Alley There are seven ADAM Corpses in this area with six chances to gather them: #The Breadwinner body on the walkway outside the Little Eden Plaza apartment. #The Female Corpse outside the Maintenance Area entrance. #The Breadwinner body on the second floor hall of The Pink Pearl. #The Female Corpse apparently stoned to death for her faith in Plaza Hedone. #The Female Corpse stabbed in the back with a pair of scissors outside the Little Sister's Orphanage. #The Baby Jane body gunned down in the second floor Plaza Hedone apartment. #The Breadwinner body watched over by a turret by the Smugglers post near the Rooftops. Dionysus Park There are eleven ADAM Corpses in this area with six chances to gather them: #The Lady Smith body in the middle of largest facility in the Basement Storage. #The Breadwinner body in a water puddle opposite to the El Ammo Bandito machine in Cohen's Collection. #The Lady Smith body by the Chase Carousel, close to the stairs to The Promenade. #The Lady Smith body in between the tree centerpiece and the blocked door in Lamb's Garden. #The Breadwinner body in front of the counter in The Piano Bar. #The Breadwinner body in The Promenade, in front of Imago Fine Arts' entrance. #The Breadwinner body in the back of Imago Fine Arts, by the door to the small storage room. #The Lady Smith body in the J. Fischer Gallery, near the doorway to the balcony. #The Breadwinner body near the fountain in the Gallery Entrance. #The Breadwinner body between the seats in the Triton Cinema. #The Breadwinner body on the balcony of the Triton Cinema theater. Fontaine Futuristics There are twelve ADAM Corpses in this area with six chances to gather them: #The Male Corpse by the vending machine in the Lobby. #The Breadwinner body under the Making Rapture Better poster in the inner Lobby. #The Male Corpse on the First Floor, close to the Circus of Values vending machine. #The Breadwinner body in the Plasmid Show Room's storage, under the Gene Bank. #The Lady Smith body on the Second Floor, leaning on the fens near the stairs. #The Male Corpse in Frank Fontaine's Office, in front of the desk. #The Lady Smith body straight ahead from the Marketing Department's entrance, by the windows. #The Dr. Grossman body in the fake laboratory display on the First Floor. #The Dr. Grossman body in the hidden ADAM Researcher Laboratory, in between the tank and Gatherer's Garden. #The Dr. Grossman body in the hidden ADAM Researcher Laboratory's laundry in the Pacification Chamber. #The Alpha Series Big Daddy corpse in the small hub in the Live Test Facility of the hidden ADAM Researcher Laboratory. #The Dr. Grossman in the hidden ADAM Researcher Laboratory's Live Test Facility, in front of the Alpha Series Candidate Induction. Outer Persephone There are three ADAM Corpses in this area with three chances to gather them: # The Female Partygoer past the doorway on the left of the Common Hall. # The Male Partygoer in the supply closet of the Cell Blocks. # The Male Partygoer in one of the cells in the Cell Blocks. Minerva's Den There are eight ADAM Corpses in this area with six chances to gather them: #The Male Corpse in the Den Entrance, in front of the Gene Bank. #The Female Corpse in Executive Wing's Corporate Offices lower floor, near the storage room. #The Female Corpse in Executive Wing's Boardroom, along several other corpses. #The Female Corpse in the center of McClendon Robotics' Demonstration Stage. #The Male Corpse in McClendon Robotics' System Design, beside the Spear Gun. #The Male Corpse in McClendon Robotics' Workshops, on the bottom floor. #The Male Corpse in Air-Tite Archives' Lobby, in front of the counter. #The Female Corpse in Air-Tite Archives' Warehouse, near the Circus of Values. Operations There are seven ADAM Corpses in this area with six chances to gather them: #The Heady body in Operations' Central Hall, behind the center monitor. #The Buttons body in the Programming wing's System Programming, on one of the walkways. #The Heady body in the Programming wing's East Room, next to the Gene Tonic. #The Heady body in the Programming wing's Data Processing, on the bottom floor near the entrance. #The Buttons body in the Ventilation Control, near the entrance to Climate Control. #The Buttons body in Climate Control's Turbine room, near the machine. #The Buttons body in Climate Control's Ventilation Maintenance, next to the Vacuum Bot. Help Captions Appearance It's important to note that any model can take the form of a Corpse whether it's a Splicer like Rosebud, Toasty, Crawler, or any of the others; a Big Daddy like a Bouncer, a Rosie, a Rumbler, or an Alpha Series; a Cat; or even a Little Sister. That being said, there are five unique Corpse models. Each of the models looks slightly "mummified." CorpseMale The different character models for CorpseMale. The male Corpse of BioShock wears a versatile, slightly casual outfit suited to a number of professions. It consists of a wool, two-buttoned laurel green sport coat worn over an olive sweater vest on top of a grey dress shirt and pair of khaki trousers. The vest has a pair of holes in it and the right leg of the pants has been torn revealing that the cadaver is only wearing one spectator shoe. The body is severely mummified and the skin is a sickly decomposed color. The flesh has receded slightly around the nasal cavity and the lips exposing his teeth. One tooth is missing. The male Corpse of BioShock 2 wears a similar outfit. This one consists of a three buttoned taupe colored suit jacket over a white shirt, grey pants, and a navy tie with white and blue-gray stripes. Despite it being eight years after the events of BioShock, this body is in better shape than his earlier counterpart. Of note however, is that he is bald, his tie is worn loose, his clothes are soiled, and he has both pairs of shoes on. One of the Corpse models used in BioShock 2 Multiplayer wears a simple outfit common for lower working class men. It consists of a white shirt underneath a navy jacket, with cream pants and brown boots. The jacket has been badly torn but other than that the outfit is in relatively good condition. Like the corpse from BioShock, this body is severely mummified, with patches of skull even being visible on his bald head. The male Corpse of Burial at Sea ''has two head models. He wears a double-breasted vest, dress shirt, trousers, and tie, common of the era. His body is in much better condition that the previous two, appearing to be a few days old at most. There is grime on his trousers, and he has blood stains on his vest and hands. The first head model has greasy brown hair plastered to his head, and he has blood pouring out of his mouth. He also appears to have been bleeding from his right eye. The second model has neater styled hair and a cleaner face than the first, but appears to have been struck across the right side of his face, causing a wound on his ear and cheek. CorpseFemale ''The different character models for CorpseFemale. The female Corpse of BioShock wears a fashionable, but largely tarnished outfit. It consists of a pale celadon green, V-neck wiggle dress with a matching belt worn across the waist and padded cap sleeves. Her dress has been shoved up above her knees in an undignified fashion revealing her underwear, stockings, and garter belts. The body is severely mummified and the skin is a sickly decomposed color. The flesh has receded slightly around the lips, exposing her teeth. Two teeth appear to be missing, most of her black hair has fallen away, and she appears to not be wearing a bra. The female Corpse of BioShock 2 wears an ensemble suited for an office worker or teacher. The outfit consists of a full cream-colored skirt worn under a short-sleeved blue blouse nipped in by a matching cream belt and a pair of matching blue pumps. Despite it being eight years after the events of BioShock, this body is in better shape than her earlier counterpart. The outfit is slightly soiled, her skirt is ripped at the hem and there is a small hole at her right thigh. Her hair is in far better shape. The female Corpse of Burial at Sea wears an outfit made to match the bar suit from famous post-war "New Look" by Christian Dior. She wears a full skirt, a long-sleeved blouse with a small, nipped-in waist and a line of buttons, and a string of pearls. Her shoes are green and she wears dark brown gloves. It appears she hasn't been dead long as her body is in better shape than the previous two models. Her blonde hair has been hastily tied up and she has a black eye. There is a large cut on her forehead and blood covering her chest and the front of her blouse, as well as dirt on much of her outfit. CorpseCrispy This amusingly named model is found only in a few unique locations like the Medical Pavilion and Rapture's Grand Carnival in BioShock. The model takes the form of a nude, horribly burned individual. Unlike other models, which use the charred flesh skin after being set on fire, this model appears naturally scorched from some previous incident. The body appears so badly damaged that it's impossible to determine the sex. Gallery Kyburz's Corpse.png|''A BioShock era male Corpse.'' Anna Culpepper's Corpse.png|''A BioShock era female Corpse.'' Nude Corpse.png|''One of the few CorpseCrispys from'' BioShock. Carlson fiddle.png|''A BioShock 2 era male Corpse.'' Nina carnegie.png|''A BioShock 2 era female Corpse.'' 2-08-C-02.jpg|''Female "Angel."'' 2-08-C-03.jpg|''Male "Angel."'' Gatheringsession.jpg|''A gathering session about to begin.'' BioI Male Corpse 1.png|''A male corpse in BioShock Infinite. BioI Male Corpse 2.png|''Another male corpse model in BioShock Infinite. BioI Male Corpse 3.png|''A variation of the previous corpse model.'' BaScorpsefemale.jpg|''A Burial at Sea era female corpse.'' BaScorpsemale.jpg|''A Burial at Sea era male corpse.'' Nurse Splicer.jpg|''Concept art for the CorpseFemale in BioShock, along a removed Splicer model.'' AngelCorpseConcept.jpg|''Concept art for a male corpse, seen as an "Angel" by the Little Sisters, by Colin Fix.'' EDN AngelRoses Diffuse.png|''The angle wings seen under corpses by the Little Sisters.'' ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer Corpse BioShock 2 Multiplayer Smuggler's Hideout Model Render.png|''Corpse 1 from Smuggler's Hideout. Corpse 2 BioShock 2 Multiplayer Smuggler's Hideout Model Render.png|''Corpse 2 from Smuggler's Hideout.'' Behind the Scenes *While most corpses can be interacted with using Telekinesis, ADAM corpses cannot be moved from their position for obvious reasons. The corpses of major characters are also stuck in their position after death and cannot be moved, such as Andrew Ryan, Grace Holloway, and Stanley Poole. **Sander Cohen, Julie Langford, and J.S. Steinman are three noteworthy exceptions. **Some corpses left for story or atmospheric purposes can also not be moved, such as Jasmine Jolene and the three young girls in Mercury Suites. *While seeing Rapture through the eyes of a Little Sister, all corpses will use the Partygoer model, and will be in a peacefully resting pose, with angel wings and a halo painted around them. *In the hallway outside the El Dorado Lounge, there are a pair of bodies which have been wrapped up in sheets and laid out on the seats surrounded by copies of Unity and Metamorphosis. These are possibly the bodies of the children or adults who perished in Ryan Amusements when the park was cut of from the rest of Rapture. These models are never seen in any other part of the city, nor are they actually labeled "Corpse" when Subject Delta approaches them. *In the Medical Pavilion's hallway between the foyer and lounge near a broken Health Station lies a Crispy variant of a corpse. This particular one has an error however: it has the hair model of the Lady Smith Splicer stuck to its chin. ru:Труп Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:Protector Trials DLC Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Category:BioShock Infinite Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC